


An Uneventful Lecture

by pillowpresident



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowpresident/pseuds/pillowpresident
Summary: Shameless thirst ficIt can be hard to pay attention in class when you've got a crush the size of a Demonic Beast...
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	An Uneventful Lecture

Edelgard slid gracefully into her seat at the front of the room, her books already carefully stacked at the left hand corner of her space on the table. Hubert sat directly next to her on the bench; he passed her a heavy silver fountain pen as she settled further. The classroom itself was empty save for the two of them. She smiled in triumph. First student again, her record unbroken. Not only had she never managed to skip a class, despite all of her more...unsavory dealings, but she’d also arrived earlier than anyone else in the Black Eagles every day since the school year had begun. Edelgard felt she had the right to be smug, no matter what Dorothea said about _crushes_ and _simping,_ whatever that meant. 

Just as Edelgard was about to ask Hubert to drill flashcards with her in the half hour they had left before class formally began, the door to the classroom slammed open.

“I am Ferdinand von-”

“Knock it off, Ferdinand,” Edelgard interrupted, not even bothering to glance up. “You’re too late again.”

Ferdinand was disheveled; his collar was open and his face dripped with sweat. The heir looked like he’d run a three minute mile; Edelgard supposed he might actually have, judging by the way he was huffing. She watched as he crinkled his nose at her before falling into his seat with a frustrated glare. 

The rest of Edelgard’s classmates began to file into the classroom. Lindhardt yawned, a blanket tight around his shoulders as he made his way to the back of the room to promptly go back to bed. Bernadetta peaked from around the door before tiptoeing to her own seat. Caspar was right behind her, crumbs from his breakfast still on his cheeks. He licked his fingers clean of whatever that purple gunk on them was before shooting finger guns at Edelgard. She rolled her eyes. Gross. 

Petra and Dorothea came in last, arm in arm and chattering amongst themselves. Dorothea shot Edelgard a wink. 

“Front of the class again, Edie?” she asked, throwing a knowing glance over her shoulder. 

“To better focus on my studies,” Edelgard replied stiffly, not wanting to get into _it_ yet again. 

“Sure,” Dorothea laughed, clapping Petra on the shoulder. “She’s such a bad liar.”

Petra gave Dorothea a confused smile. “Edelgard is telling of the truth though? Her marks are always getting higher over all of us?”

Dorothea gave a raucous laugh. “Petra, sweetie, remind me some time to tell you the definition of ‘teacher’s pet’.”

“But Edelgard is not wearing of the collar?” Petra replied as the two made their way to their bench. 

Edelgard groaned. This morning had been going so well, too…

“Would you like me to _take care_ of those two for you, Lady Edelgard?”

“No, Hubert,” she groaned, swatting his hand before he could reach for the blade hidden in his bag. She was about to give up for the morning and slam her head against the table much in the same way as Lindhardt when the door creaked open for the final time. Edelgard’s head whipped around, her gossamer hair swishing with her. Her mouth went dry as the rest of the class went silent. 

Her teacher had entered, walking across the classroom with long, focused strides. She went up to the podium, giving the class the faintest of smiles. 

“Good morning, everyone. Sorry I’m a little late,” she said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. “Couldn’t find my uniform.” Edelgard’s lips parted. Her teacher was looking rather good today, if she had to admit it (not that she didn’t look amazing every day!). Instead of her usual teaching ensemble, Professor Byleth had opted for a simple crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons hastily done up, revealing just a flash of cleavage. Strength was evident in the defined musculature of her teacher’s biceps, while endless softness peaked out from beneath the shirt. Edelgard couldn’t figure out which she admired more, and therefore opted to crouch over her notebook to draw a quick sketch, for later comparison. After all, she should know her teacher’s strengths and weaknesses, right? 

While Edelgard was carefully taking ‘notes’, a whistle from the back of the classroom rang out. Edelgard turned her head, glaring at Dorothea (because who else!), who flashed a wink at Edelgard before turning back towards Petra and giggling. Ugh. There was no need for Dorothea to play her lewd little games _this_ early in the morning.

Meanwhile, the Professor had turned back towards the chalkboard, already diagramming. Drat. Edelgard had missed the beginning of the lesson. She made a mental note to capture the gist of it from Hubert later, and focused her attention back on her teacher. 

“This is the best way to advance on enemy lines when approaching from a wooded area…” her teacher said, soft voice like satin. Edelgard was absorbed by its dreamlike silkiness, and she tried to suppress the thought of that voice speaking to her and her alone, somewhere dimly lit only by candles. 

“Edelgard!”

Her head snapped up. The Professor was looking at her expectantly, tapping her foot. She must have been so wrapped up in the soothing nature of the professor’s voice that the words themselves had gotten lost.

“Yes, my teacher?” She cautiously replied, ignoring Dorothea’s incessant snickering. That girl was insufferable…

“I was asking if you’d like to come demonstrate to the class the proper way to defend in the situation I have diagrammed up here?”

“Of course!” Edelgard said, clamoring to her feet just a touch too quickly. There was a murmur of “don’t trip yourself,” from Hubert, but Edelgard had already rushed to the Professor's side. This was her chance to _really_ impress the Professor, and she wasn’t going to waste it. 

Her teacher held the stick of chalk out to her. Edelgard reached for it, and their hands brushed against each other for the briefest of moments. It was as if lightning from the Goddess herself had struck Edelgard. Her teacher’s fingertips were slender, but calloused and oh so incredibly _warm_ despite the early morning chill of the stone walled classroom. The contact made Edelgard’s heart thump in her chest, and she was almost positive she was blushing redder than the Flame Emperor’s suit. She searched her teacher’s face for any indication that she’d felt anything similar, but she only saw the same vaguely pleasant expression that the Professor wore each day.

“Get on with it!” Caspar heckled from the benches. “I wanna get out on the field and spar!”

Edelgard shot Caspar a dirty look before shaking her head and moving towards the diagram. She looked it up and down. It was a fairly simple formation, one she had drilled many times with Hubert into the wee hours of the morning. She raised her arm to draw the first line, arcing high above the rest.

And then, her teacher stepped close, covering Edelgard’s hand with her own and placing the other on her student’s hip.

If it weren’t for her facing the chalkboard and not the rest of the class, Edelgard would have bolted for the snowcaps of the tallest mountain in Fodlan’s Fangs, never to return. Luckily for her and the Empire, the rest of the Black Eagles could not see the red hot flush that had blossomed across her cheeks. Her teacher was right handed as well, and so she felt the full heat of her Professor's body. Compared to the classroom, she was positively a furnace, and Edelgard had to fight to lean into the warmth. 

“Good idea,” the Professor said, chipper as ever and seemingly unaware of the effect she had on Edelgard. “But instead of taking the long route to the north,” she guided Edelgard’s hand down, drawing a serpentine line to the east, seemingly unaware of just how much the movement caused her ample chest to press against Edelgard’s back, “it would be most advantageous to use the natural landscape itself. You can force the enemy to engage you in narrow, more compact spaces such as this ravine; archers can be posted above to take them out as they funnel in.” 

Her teacher gave her another smile, and Edelgard wanted to smack herself as she walked back to her seat in a daze. She’d completely overlooked the ravine, drawn plain as day smack dab in the middle of the diagram. It was a rookie mistake, and she’d not only made it in front of her entire house, but the Professor as well!

The rest of the class flew by in a blur as Edelgard dwelled entirely too much on what had just happened. She’d already closed her notebook; there was no way she was going to be writing anything she wanted preserved on paper in there today. Instead, she alternated between staring down at her hands (which were still trembling) and glancing nervously at her Professor, who had by now moved on to the subject of spellcasting. 

She _loathed_ just how much of an effect that woman had on her, but at the same time, Edelgard couldn’t get enough of her. What should have been an innocent interaction between student and teacher had become a full blown ordeal, something that she’d be thinking long and hard about for many nights to come. Her teacher was absolutely living rent free in her head, but now this little _crush_ of hers, as Dorothea called it, was starting to interfere with her performance. She needed to do something about it, and quickly. 

Edelgard was just about to excuse herself to get some fresh air since the previously cool classroom was now positively stifling when the Professor clapped her hands. 

“Alright everyone,” she said, gesturing towards the door. “Now that the sun’s had a chance to warm up a little, we’ll be spending the rest of the morning out in the training yard.”

Edelgard breathed a sigh of relief. Sparring. She could burn off some of this unbearable heat with her axe at last. Her reprieve was short lived, however, when her teacher gently pressed a hand to her shoulder before she could file out with the rest of the class. 

“Edelgard, may we talk for a moment? I’m concerned,” the Professor said soft enough that the other students wouldn’t hear. 

“Yes?” Edelgard responded, hating the way her voice squeaked. Hubert looked at her, his brow furrowed, but she waved him on outside. She didn’t need any additional witnesses to her inevitable humiliation. The Professor was disappointed in her for how she’d handled the diagram, she just knew it. 

Once the door closed, Edelgard braced for the worst.

“My teacher, I’m so sorry-”

Before she could finish, her teacher’s hand was upon her once again, this time against her forehead. 

“Edelgard, have you been feeling alright? You’ve been flushed all morning; you know you can just ask me for a pass to see Manuela, right?”

At this point, Edelgard wanted to combust, and she wanted to be sure that there wouldn’t even be ashes left to sweep up. They were too close; so close that if Edelgard just leaned in a hair's breadth...the pink tint of her teacher’s lips, the light scent of her soap, the stunning blue of her eyes, so blue it made her hardly believe she’d ever been scared of the ocean at all...it was all too much for Edelgard. Did her teacher have _any_ idea of what she was doing to her? 

“I-I’m sick, yes!” Edelgard stammered, hating herself as she did so. The future emperor of Adrestia _never_ stammered, but she needed an out and she needed it _now_. “Terrible weather we’re having!”

Her Professor looked down at her curiously. “Why Edelgard, you’re trembling. You should’ve said something earlier. I’ll carry you to Manuela myself; can’t have any of my students passing out from overexerting themselves while sick,” her teacher said.

Edelgard was just about to scream as her teacher reached for her, but she was interrupted mid meltdown by the slamming of the door.

“I am Ferdinand von Aegir, and I will _not_ be out-classed by Edelgard again!” Ferdinand had barreled into the room. He dashed in front of the two women, shoving Edelgard out of the way as he dropped to one knee. “Professor, will you honor my request for you to join the high and noble house of von Aegir by pledging your hand in marriage to me?”

While the Professor looked down at Ferdinand in total confusion, Edelgard took her chance, bolting out the open door. She didn’t stop sprinting until she reached her room on the second floor of the dormitory, promptly locking the door and screaming into her pillow. She swore that she was _never_ going to class again.

* * *

Edelgard showed up promptly at 8 AM the next day, thirty minutes before class started, as per usual.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for FE3H, I played the game back over early quarantine and still can't get these characters out of my head.


End file.
